


Going Legit

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Batesk7551 who requested that I expand on my <em>Criminal</em> one shot that belongs to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575001 collection of stories. </p><p>Fair warning, lovely. This is pure, unadulterated FLUFF. Lol Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it regardless of it's syrupy sweet nature. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going Legit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batesk7551](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/gifts).



> This is for Batesk7551 who requested that I expand on my _Criminal_ one shot that belongs to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575001 collection of stories. 
> 
> Fair warning, lovely. This is pure, unadulterated FLUFF. Lol Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it regardless of it's syrupy sweet nature. :D

‘Damn Zachariah Novak,’ Castiel thought as he got out of his boyfriend’s sleek, black 1967 Chevy impala. ‘Damn him all to Hell.’

How that smug bastard could have predicted that Dean Winchester would be his younger brother’s downfall was beyond Castiel’s comprehension. What was he, a goddamn prophet? Whatever methods Zachariah had used to sense that Dean would be the one to capture Castiel's heart, he had been so totally right. Furthermore, Dean had proven to not only be Castiel’s downfall, but his obsession. The adorable, generous, all around perfect man that Castiel had originally pursued just for sport, had somehow managed to turn his world upside down. Which really pissed Castiel off when he thought about it, considering his original plan had been to use and lose the naïve, doey eyed little bastard so that he could collect a hundred dollars from his brother and go on about his business. Needless to say, it was a real kicked to his nether regions when Dean, with his boyish charm and his fantastic sense of humor, was able to foil him by their second fucking date. And now, just eight, short months later, Castiel was reduced to spending most of his time pinning over Dean, counting down the minutes until he could see him again. It was disgusting, not to mention just plain 'ol fucking sad. He was so hung up on that green eyed siren that when Dean would give him one of his signature breathtaking smiles, often times Castiel would have to hold himself back from asking him just how much Zachariah was paying him to drive Castiel crazy. He was so fucking paranoid about Dean's hold over him that sometimes, he actually thought Dean was part of a conspiracy constructed by his brother to prove that even the mighty Castiel could fall for someone. But deep down inside Castiel knew better. He knew that no amount of conniving or manipulation could ever be the reason for the way he felt about Dean. 

However, Castiel’s borderline unhealthy infatuation with Dean did not stop him from outwardly pretending that he was indifferent toward their relationship. He went to great lengths to keep from admitting that Dean had him reeling, determined not to lose his bet with Zachariah. Not that he had anyone fooled but himself. Zachariah knew Castiel was head over heels for Dean. And more upsettingly for Castiel, Dean knew it as well. 

Cue why Castiel was cursing his brother in the first place, the fact that Dean, the kind-hearted bastard that he was, had taken Castiel out for his twentieth birthday that night, driving EIGHT hours from Stanford to San Diego to take Castiel to his favorite restaurant. 

“Dean, you didn’t have to take me to Addison,” Castiel nearly gasped when Dean led him through the front door of the eloquent restaurant. When Dean had told him earlier to dress formal for their evening out, Castiel had never expected it would be because the other man had gotten them reservations at one of the most expensive restaurants in the United States. 

“I know baby, but I wanted tonight to be special,” Dean cooed, taking Castiel by the hand as the hostess lead them to a beautifully set table in front of a large window overlooking the city.

The sun had just set, leaving them with a stunning view of the ocean, lit up with the lights from all of the houses and shops below. 

Taking their seats, Dean gave Castiel a bright, affectionate smile, his striking features accentuated by the stylish black Armani suit he was wearing. 

“Thank you, Dean. This is…amazing,” Castiel replied, his gaze torn between the gorgeous view and his handsome boyfriend. 

“You’re welcome, Cas,” Dean said happily, just as their waiter came to the table. 

“What can I get you gentlemen to drink?” the man asked. 

“We’ll have a bottle of your 2003 Dom Perignon Rose, please,” Dean told him and Castiel had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from squawking when he heard the order. 

“Fine choice, sir. I’ll have that right out,” the waiter said before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

“Jesus Christ, Dean. That’s a $300 bottle of wine,” Castiel nearly yelled once when their waiter was out of earshot. 

“As long as you enjoy this evening I don’t care if it’s a million dollars,” Dean explained, making Castiel blush. 

“Dean…Why are you so good to me? I’m stubborn…and I haven’t treated you the way you deserved to be treated,” Castiel confessed, finally admitting his flaws. 

“That doesn’t matter, Cas. I know you feel as strongly about me as I do you. You might not say it, but I can tell by the way you look at me and I can feel it every time we make love,” Dean said, causing Castiel’s heart to do a summersault in his chest. 

“…You’re incredible, do you know that Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked cheekily, reaching across the table to take one of Dean’s hands. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Dean replied, kissing Castiel’s wrist tenderly. “…I love you Castiel.” 

“…Y-you do?” Castiel stuttered, unable to fathom what Dean had just said. 

“Yes, I have for a while now. Despite the fact that you aren’t very vocal about your feelings, you never fail to make me feel like I’m important and special to you when we’re together. I never thought that I’d be lucky enough to find someone as amazing as you, and now that I have I don’t ever want to let you go,” Dean stated, looking at Castiel in a way that made him want to push aside the table and pull the green eyed man into a bone-crushing hug. 

“…Dean…I,” Castiel whispered, the realization that he loved Dean back hitting him like a ton of bricks. “Holy fuck…I love you too.” 

Upon hearing Castiel’s confession, Dean leapt up from his seat, rounding the table to kiss him passionately. 

Reminding in his seat, Castiel instinctively reached up to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck as he returned the kiss, ignoring the murmurs of shocked whispers resonating through the restaurant at their sudden public display of affection. 

“I think we are making a scene,” Dean chuckled against his lips, finally breaking the kiss to catch his breath. 

“Good, you know I’ve always been one for dramatic flair,” Castiel teased, peppering Dean’s face with small kisses. 

In response to Castiel's sarcastic comment, Dean had just thrown his head back in laughter when the two of them were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. 

“Your wine, sirs,” their waiter said awkwardly, placing the bottle, which was submerged in a bucket of ice, on the table. 

“Thank you,” Dean said, shooting Castiel a quick wink before returning to his seat. 

“I’ll be back in just a few minutes to take your orders,” the server stated, scurrying away both either man could reply. 

“You know, Dean…I don’t really think I want food…I think my appetite is geared toward something else at the moment,” Castiel purred, his steely blue eyes hooded with lust. 

“I concur, baby. How about we blow this joint and get a room instead?” Dean asked, sounding completely wrecked. 

“Yes, please,” Castiel agreed, “one condition though.”

“What’s that Cas?” Dean inquired, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

“The wine comes with,” Castiel teased, giving his boyfriend a toothy grin. 

“Anything for you, baby,” Dean chuckled before flagging down their waiter. 

As Castiel watched Dean ask for the check, he couldn’t help but bask in the warm, electric feeling that he got every time he was with the green eyed man. Dean had finally gotten him to confess his feelings and Castiel couldn’t even be mad. Dean was the only man that had ever made Castiel feel so complete, so comfortable, and he wasn’t going to bother trying to fight it. 

It was true. He loved Dean Winchester, utterly and irrevocably. And from that day forward he was going to make that fact known to anyone who would listen. 

However, no matter how much he loved Dean and wanted the world to know, he would be damned if Zachariah was getting one fucking cent out of him. After all, Castiel’s current condition was all that bastard’s fault. Or at least that was Castiel’s story, and he was sticking to it. 

...At least some things never changed.


End file.
